Clouds of Sulfur in the Air
by CrazyDriver
Summary: "He needs to show her that she's it for him." *One-Shot*


A/N: I don't even know what this is, but I'm obsessed with this couple and this just happened.

She's the first girl he's ever felt like he needed to be a better person for. Hell, Marley's the only girl he's ever really loved in that kind of all-consuming-what-would-I-do-without-you? kind of way.  
(However lame that may sound.)

And yeah, at first that realization scared the complete shit out of Jake but he got over it eventually.

They become a real couple during their sophomore year after the Sadie Hawkin's dance. (Which is really not that surprising according to everyone in glee club.)

Marley tells him she needs him to be with her and no one else, needs to take things slow, and if he can do that, well, they can have the best time.

He freaks out for a good minute when she walks away, but then Jake realizes being with Marley and only Marley isn't so scary.

The way her eyes light up as she presses her lips to his cheek just makes him more confident in his decision to be hers.

That just means she's his, too.

JMJMJM

Jarley.

That's what the glee club deems them. Marley thinks it's cute that their names are being squished together and well, ok, maybe he does, too.

"It could be worse," She tells him one day while they're both walking hand in hand to their science class. "You know, everyone calls Monica Reynolds and Ron Davies 'Moron'."

"Now that's a messed up couple name." He laughs, "I guess being one half of Jarley isn't totally horrible."

"Hey," She giggles, slapping him lightly on the shoulder as she takes a seat next to him. "You should feel lucky to even be associated with someone as awesome as me."

"Yeah, Yeah." He teases, "Stop talking during class, Marls. You know how important Science is."

"Funny." She deadpans. "If a career in dancing doesn't work out for you, maybe you could be a comedian."

He doesn't have a chance to reply 'cause then Mr. Nolan is walking into class and writing their assignment on the board so...

And see, when she shows that fiery side of her personality, he loves her just a little bit more.

JMJMJM

Marley wants to take things slow. He's known that from the beginning and she's made it pretty clear. (He can't tell you how many times his hand has been slapped away when it starts traveling too far up her thigh.)

And, so what if he's taken more cold showers since they started dating then he ever has in his whole life? And, so what if he has to finish himself on his hand almost every time she gets him riled up only to never finish the job? He can wait for her.

She'll be worth it for sure.

But then there's Kitty, always there to remind him of just how little action he's getting.

"Seriously," She starts when glee club is taking a break from rehearsing for sectionals and everyone is just scattered about the room. "Let me ask you this now before your other half comes back from the bathroom. How long is this little relationship going to last before you die due to the boredom of staying on first base? If you've even landed on that."

Jake rolls his eyes. (He does that a lot around Kitty.) "How long until you stop worrying yourself over my sex life?"

She crosses her arms with a smirk, "Oh, I'm not worried, just concerned for the sake of your sanity. Must be hard to get more action in your dreams than in real life."

"And it must suck to know that dreaming about Marley is still better than actually hooking up with you."

He knows it's kind of mean to say, but Kitty is a bitch about 98% of the time. Maybe sometimes they understand each other and when they dated for like a week she told him some stuff he's sure she never shared with anyone. But, bitchy Kitty always makes an appearance and well, as much as he sort of likes her, he has to put a stop to it.

Especially if it concerns Marley.

JMJMJM

He's not exactly good with the romance stuff. He never really had to be, considering his dating history. (If you could even call it that.)

During history class he spends a majority of the time writing and rewriting a poem for Marley which fucking sucks. But it's not like he has any money to buy Marley something.

It's just, he's not the type to express how he feels with words, you know.

Then, there's Ryder. The guy puts whatever feelings he has for marley aside to help him and he appreciates it.

Jake knows how hard it must be for Ryder to watch him serenade Marley. To watch her eyes light up for a gift her boyfriend didn't even plan. To watch her smile and kiss Jake on the cheek for a necklace he didn't even buy.

So, maybe he throws in that "getting laid" comment to make sure Ryder knows who Marley's dating and will end the night with. (In a subtle kind of way, you know?)

Ryder may be his boy, but he's not a pussy. When you love a girl it's not always bros before hoes, ok?

JMJMJM

Marley's dress is all the way unzippered with his hand spread out across her now bare back, touching the strap of her bra before she pulls her lips away and rolls out from under him.

Her face is flushed and she's out of breath and Jake can just feel how awkward she feels now that the moment is over. "Sorry. I just, um-"

"It's cool, Mar." He smiles, trying to reassure her 'cause he would never try to force her to do anything she didn't want to.

"Are you sure?"

She looks so scared of his answer as if he'd actually be upset with her for not wanting to go all the way. (Even though she had hinted at it more than once throughout the night.)

"Marley, it's fine. You know I'll wait for you as long as you need."

Getting off the bed, Jake moves to stand behind her, putting his hands on her hips before placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Can you zip me back up?" She asks while looking at him over her shoulder.

He does as she asks, murmuring, "I love you," before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

JMJMJM

Jake's hated a lot of people before. (It comes with the anger issues.)

He never thought that anger and hatred would be directed toward the sweet, innocent, and love of his life Marley Rose.

She tells Jake about the kiss with Ryder three days after it happens. But, they kissed in the middle of a crowded hallway in a small school in a small town where gossip travels fast, so he knows about everything about an hour after it happens.

Confronting her about it doesn't seem like a good idea, so he waits. Waits to see what she'll do. Waits to see how long it takes her to come clean. Waits to see if her or Ryder will tell him first.

"Can you give me a ride home today since there's no glee practice?" She asks him at his locker when he's getting his books for his last class of the day. "I, um, wanted to talk to you, too. It's kind of important so-"

He cuts her off."Yeah, whatever. Just meet me at my truck when you're ready to go."

At the end of the day, he heads straight to his locker to put all his books away, avoiding Ryder like he has been doing (If he sees him, he'll just end up punching the shit out of the guy.) Then, he makes a beeline for his truck, turning on the heat to warm it up, and waiting for Marley.

When she gets into his truck, he makes sure she's wearing her seatbelt before heading into the direction of her house. Marley wants to tell him, he can sense it in the way she bites her bottem lip and sits on the palms of her hands.

At a red light she just blurts it out, "Ryder kissed me."

He doesn't look at her when he asks, "Did you want him to?"

"No," She answers quickly but follows it with, "I don't know."

Jake isn't sure what to do with that answer. The red light turns green but the car stays put. His knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel.

"I've known for three days, you know. Gossip travels fast in this town."

Her eyes tear up when he finally turns to look at her. "I had a feeling you did."

"And you still decided to lie to me."

"I didn't, Jake." She explains. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"You just do!" He screams.

She flinches and for a second he hates himself for scaring her, but she lied to him, betrayed him like every other fucking person in his life.

"What do you want me to do here?" Marley asks him, wiping her eyes with the pads of her thumbs. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Too late, Marls." He tells her, putting the car back in drive and heading for her house.

JMJMJM

"Heard about the break up. At least now you don't have to feel guilty about fantasizing about me while your making out with Marley anymore."

"Kitty, please. Why would I need to fantasize about you when it could be a reality with the snap of my fingers."

"I'm not that easy, Puckerman. I just like teasing. Doesn't mean it's going to be a sure thing."

It's probably a dick move to try to get back at Marley for (sort of) cheating on him with Ryder by hooking up with Kitty. Too bad he has too much pride to just talk to Marley and sort things out. It's easier for Jake to numb the pain by getting over her by getting under someone else.

"Right, whatever you say." He bumps her hip with his own as they start walking towards his truck. Not the first time she's hinted at him giving her a ride home. Just the first time he's actually going to. "Why don't you hop in and then we'll test that theory?"

Kitty bites back a smile before whispering in his ear, "Hypothesis: it's going to be harder than you think."

JMJMJM

It's actually pretty fucking easy to get her to make out with him in his truck while they're parked in front of her house. She even gets him off with her hand and he doesn't even feel that bad for leaving her high and dry.

JMJMJM

They don't get back together like everyone just assumes they will. Jake doesn't forgive easy and once Marley hears of his dirty encounters with Kitty she basically wants nothing to do with him.

Glee club loses sectionals (again) and mostly everyone blames Marley (again) which really pisses him off.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouts after the fourth time Tina mentions how Marley's nerves got the best of her and cost them the win. "It wasn't her fault we lost so just fuck off!"

The room goes silent and Marley gives him a smile from across the room and fuck him if his heart doesn't swell a little bit when he smiles back.

JMJMJM

When Marley and Ryder actually start dating he wants to fucking explode. He actually punches a locker when he hears people calling them 'Ryley' and wants to puke.

He skips out on glee practice for a whole week and ignores all the pitiful looks everyone sends his way.

JMJMJM

Maybe he's a complete douchebag for wanting to break them up even after he's hooked up with countless cheerios and Kitty more than a few times.

So, sue him if he wants to put a few doubts in her mind.

"Bored yet?" He breathes into her ear when she's at her locker on Friday. "Bet he doesn't kiss you like I used to."

He feels her tense up, but she doesn't turn to face him. "Excuse me?"

Jake just presses closer into her back and says, "Your new boyfriend? Flynn Ryder. His kisses got you crying out in boredom or what?"

The hallways are pretty much empty now, mostly everyone gone to after school activities or home for the weekend. It's kind of hot that she still isn't facing him. She doesn't even realize the way she subconsciously presses her back to his chest.

"Why is that any concern of yours?" She laughs. "You seem to have your hands full with Kitty and every other cheerio in school."

His hands go up to her sides and he finds himself placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Doesn't mean I never think of you."

"I'm flattered." Her words drip with sarcasm as she shuts her locker, pulls away from him, and heads for glee practice.

He doesn't follow her.

JMJMJM

Marley and Ryder last until the end of March before they decide they're better off as friends. Jake tries to hide his smugness but he's pretty sure he fails if Marley's clenched jaw and angry eyes are any indication.

JMJMJM

Sophomore year ends and summer comes. Jake manges to distract himself from Marley with Kitty and other girls that never really satisfy him.

Sometimes he wonders why the hell they still aren't back together.

JMJMJM

He gets a job helping choreograph the younger kids that go to the same dance studio as him. The hours are basically nonexistant, just 9 to 12 but whatever. It doesn't pay much and the kids are little shits to him and the other teacher there, but his ma needs all the help she can get.

His job keeps him kind of busy, so he hasn't seen much of anyone but he hears through the grape vine that Marley's working as a life guard at their small county pool.

A few times after work he goes to check out how she's doing with her new job and usually she just smiles and waves. One time she comes down from her big high chair and asks him how he's been.

"Alright, I guess," he answers. Yeah, he's stopped being a dick to her lately. Doesn't know when he forgave her for the whole Ryder thing, but he did. "Got a shit job teaching kids at the dance studio I go to."

"I heard," She puts a lock of hair that's fallen out of her bun behind her ear and smiles at him. He misses when all her smiles were directed at him like that. "At least it puts cash in your pocket."

"True," Jake smiles, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. "How about you, huh? Lifeguarding going good? Bet it's nice to get paid for laying out in the sun while wearing a cute swimsuit."

"Oh, yeah." She laughs. "That's all I do. Lay out in the sun and show off my awesome figure, right? Not like I have lives to look out for."

He can't help but admire her "awesome figure" as she stands there in front of him, in a white one piece bathing suit all the lifeguards are required to wear, little beads of sweat dripping down her cleavage, and her hair in a bun.

"Ah, how I've missed your sarcasm. Well, better get back to work then and save lives, Marls."

He hasn't called her that in a while. It feels wierd on his tongue.

Marley giggles as he watches her climb up the steps to her chair. She wiggles her fingers goodbye and he shoots her a wink.

He thinks about her for the rest of the day.

JMJMJM

Brittany throws a pool party at her house and invites only the glee club which could be weird considering she just broke up with same like a week ago because she got into the same school as Santana and well...everyone knows those two are going to get back together.

Sam's pretty bummed about it, but it was painfully obvious that relationship wasn't going to last. That's probably why he makes up some excuse about spending the weekend with his grandparents or something.

Anyway, when Jake gets there Brittany, Tina, Kitty, Ryder, Artie, Blaine, Sugar, and Unique are there. Everyone's just chilling on the patio with their swimsuits on or in the pool.

He peels his shirt off and jumps in the pool. When he notices Marley joining everyone on the patio, Santana is right behind her. (Yeah, Marley and Santana hang out. It's an interesting friendship.)

"Jump in, Marley!" Sugar yells.

And so maybe he drools a little when he watches her peel off her yellow sundress, revealing a pale pink bikini with a little black heart on the hip, and do a perfect dive in the pool.

It's easy to find her so attractive when she's wearing next to nothing.

JMJMJM

They get back together half way through the summer when he gives her a ride home from work in his new truck. (His old one broke down 'cause it was like 80 years old. This one's not much younger but it's better than nothing.)

They're sitting in his truck, parked in front of her house, talking about how much he hates his job and how much she likes hers. His arm is around her and it's been almost an hour of them just talking. He doesn't know how Marley ends up pressed right up against his side.

"Are you going to kiss me now or what? You've been staring at my lips for the past half hour and I'm dieing here."

Jake looks at her like he can't believe she just said that. (Was he being that obvious?) She just stares back at him like she can't believe she just said that either.

He reaches up to cup her face with his hand and whispers, "I've missed you," before touching his lips to hers.

She moans into the kiss and within minutes it gets more heated. He traces her bottom lip with his tongue and after a few times she opens her mouth to him. When their tongues meet for the first time in fucking forever he feels like he's on fire.

Marley threads her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, and pulls her lips from his. "I've missed kissing you."

"Just kissing me?" He teases, hands going to her waist.

It takes him by surprise when she throws her leg over his lap, straddling him. "No. I've missed us. All of us."

He doesn't know what to say to that but he figures kissing her works, so he does. She opens her mouth to him immediately and he shifts his hips just slightly to get some type of friction without her noticing.  
He knows for a fact she's still a virgin because he never sealed the deal and Ryder sure as fuck didn't. She's been single all summer so...he needs to go slow with her.

"I still love you." She whispers. "Never stopped."

It makes him groan. Loudly. Which makes her giggle.

"Me either." He tells her, moving his lips down to suck on her neck. His hands go up and down her thighs where her skirt's risen up. "We should, uh, stop."

Climbing off him, she places one last kiss to his cheek, hops out his truck, and heads for her front door.

Back to taking cold showers, he guesses.

JMJMJM

They spend the whole summer together and it's awesome. Everyday is spent driving her to and from work and then making out in his truck before her mom starts flashing the lights on the porch on and off.

As the weeks go on he starts sneaking her into his house since his mom works late and they make out on his bed for hours before falling asleep together. (And he gets to second base. And third.)

The week before junior year starts, she goes with him to pick up chips and slushies at the gas station and they drive out to the pool where she's done working at. It's closed so it's not like they could go for a swim now, plus it's starting to get chilly now that schools starting up again.

They're laying on a blanket on the bed of his truck, her legs thrown across his lap, just watching each takes a sip of her cherry slushie, blushing as he watches her. "Jake," She says his name, wiping the corner of her mouth, her voice wavering.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Come here."

He doesn't know what she means. He's pretty much as close as he can be to her so he figures she's really asking for him to kiss her. So he lays her down, placing kisses on her neck before meeting her lips. She's quick to grip the sides of his t- shirt, spread her legs, and open her mouth for him.

"Whoa," He laughs, watching her eyes glaze over in the darkness of the night. "Slow down. I'm not going anywhere."

"I want..." She trails off. "I want you."

"You have me, Marls." He tells her, expecting a smile from her that'll make him feel like the fucking man. But, instead she sighs.

"No, Jake." She grips his t-shirt tighter and looks straight into his eyes. "I want you. I want you to make love to me. I'm ready. Please."

As if she needed to say please.

He smiles down at her, "You sure?"

"So sure." She whispers against his lips.

JMJMJM

School starts and part of Jake worries that things between him and Marley will change. It's easy to be happy when it's just the two of them. There's no stress or gossip or threat of anyone breaking them up.

But he manages to ignore all the gossip and negative comments. He even manages to ignore Kitty and Ryder even though he's been dating Celeste since the beginning of the summer.

They still manage to have sleepovers at his house when Marley feels brave enough to sneak out. He knows she's worried about their relationship lasting through another school year.

"At least we have two classes and lunch together." Marley tells him one weekend when they're all alone at his house and she's laying naked in his bed, on her stomach, with her hair draped across his pillow, and his hand getting dangerously close to the top of her ass.

"Mhm."

"And glee club might have a chance at sectionals this year." She shivers at the feeling of his hand tracing up and down her bare back. "Mr. Shue thinks we should extend practice an extra hour on Wednesdays so that could help."

"Yeah."

"Are you even listening to me? I'm trying to have a conversation with you." She giggles, her bright blue eyes shining.

"It's hard to listen to you when you're laying in my bed all naked and sexy."

"Then maybe I'll just have to cover up then. We don't need you getting too distracted now do we, Jake?" She teases him while playfully tugging the blankets close around her and rolling on her back

"No, don't do that." He begs, pulling the blankets from her and laying atop her, hands brushing up and down her sides, and forehead against hers. "Why would you want to punish me like that?"

"No more talking." She giggles. "Now, I'm distracted." Marley parts her legs, connecting her lips to his, all with a smile on her face.

JMJMJM

They're great together. That doesn't mean they don't fight. And whoever thinks Marley isn't a spitfire is fucking crazy. 'Cause Marley? When she gets mad...she gets mad.

He's a jealous guy and the thing is, even if Marley doesn't want to admit it she's a jealous girl.

"Stop laughing! This is serious, Jake!" She's stomping her feet all around his room and just throwing a tantrum in general (good thing his mom is at work) "Can you take me seriously for once?"

"How can you be mad at me right now?" He says half laughing but trying to shout over her. "I swear on my life I never fucked that girl. She's obviously a psycho fucking bitch just trying to get under your skin."

"Stop patronizing me!" She shouts. And see she always does this. She uses big words he doesn't even really understand and doesn't listen to what he has to say. "I'm so sick of having to hear about all the girls you've been with! All of them, always coming up to me and telling me details about your time with them that I so do not want to hear, Jake!"

"Why do even listen to them!" He shouts because she knows his past. Knows he wasn't a saint while they were broken up and sure as hell wasn't one before they got together. "Who gives a fuck what anyone has to say. You're my girl and you're the only one I get to fuck now so..."

Wrong thing to say.

"Well sorry it's such a burden for you to only get to fuck me!" When she curses he knows it's serious. He's lost her before and knows he can't do it again. They're in way too deep for them to call it quits because of one stupid and insignificant fight. "You don't know what it's like to have to compete with other girls for your attention!"

"You don't have to compete with anyone, Marls! There's no fucking contest!"

She clenches her jaw, eyes watering and starts to take what little clothes she's left in his drawers since she started sleeping over some nights. "Maybe that's it for us, you know? Maybe you need a girl like Kitty. You know, someone sexy and strong and not insecure!"

"Marley, stop!" He grabs whatever clothes she's taking out of the drawers and puts them back in. "You're being ridiculous!"

"I need to go!" She tells him, tearing up, and grabbing more and more clothes. "This is too much for me. I just-"

He grabs her wrists, taking all the clothes from her hands, pulls her flush against him, and kisses her harshly.

"You can't kiss me and...and..."

He cuts her off with exactly that, another kiss. She eventually stops resisting him and ends up wrapping her arms around his neck, and standing up on her tip toes.

"You're it for me, Marley." He tells her in between kisses. "I love you so much and I don't want or need anybody else. You are sexy and strong and it's ok to be insecure."

"I love you, too but I don't know what I'm doing sometimes."

He knows what she means. Shit, she's seen him blow up a few times when a guy would just look at her too long.

"Don't worry so much."

She shakes her head, presses her lips against his one more time, and smiles shyly when she sees what she did to his room. It's a mess with her clothes scattered everywhere due to the fact that she was trying to get all of them out of his drawers.

"Sorry about your room. I'll help clean it."

"It's fine. Make up sex first, then we clean."

Her laughter catches in her throat when he tosses her on his bed and trails his lips from her neck down to her bellybutton.

JMJMJM

So, he knows Kitty tries to give Marley shit sometimes. It's not like she tries to hide it or anything.

"Hey, itty bitty." Kitty says one day in glee, coming to sit right beside Marley with Jake on the other side of her. "Guess who I just ran into in the hallway? Briella. She just got done telling me all about that time her and Jake did the dirty. Said he even took her out for breakfast after."

Marley licks her lips but turns to Kitty with a smile. (He panicks a little.) "Whatever Jake did with Briella is in the past, Kitty. I'm sure Jake has probably forgotton about it by now. Just like he's forgotten all about you.

He can't help but laugh. Loudly. He loves it when she gets fiesty.

"Right," Kitty replies shrugging off Marley's quip at her. "It must suck to know Jake's been with so many girls and yet you've been with nearly no one. How do you know he's the one when you haven't sampled anyone else?"

"I don't need to sample anyone, Kitty." She tells her, glancing at Jake with a smile. "Besides, Jake likes that I've only ever been with him."

"I bet."

JMJMJM

They end up winning sectionals for once and he's actually really fucking happy, alright? Everyone's screaming and cheering and hugging. It's all just really great, especially when he sees the look on Marley's face.

They're in his truck and they're not in any rush because it's only 9 and her mom extended her curfew to 12 because of the big event, but there's not much to do in a small town like this. They decide to pick up slushies and just talk for a bit while listening to the radio. (ie: make out.)

Somewhere between her singing along to Heartbreak Warfare and her explaining why Taylor Swift really needs to stop acting like she's the victim in all her relationships, he realizes just how much he loves this girl. He's known since he was a troubled sophomore in a leather jacket with all these walls up, but now he can see just how intense his feelings for her are.

He lowers the radio before looking at her. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Thanks for the heads up."  
She laughs laying back on the seat of his truck when he presses his lips to her.

It starts with soft kisses until she's nipping at his bottom lip. He playfully pulls her lip between his own teeth and she moans. When their tongues meet and he tastes that familiar taste that's just so her he's pretty sure he gets even harder. (Like that's even possible.)

His lips go to her neck and she arches against him. He sucks enough to leave a slight mark she's sure to complain about later, but he doesn't care.

"Jake," She moans when he manages to get her out of her dress and he's just in his boxers and there's just so much skin touching skin that he wants to explode. "Please."

He kisses down her body, nipping and sucking every inch. Stopping in between her thighs to bite and suck on the insides, nudging her center with his nose. "Yes, Jake." She groans, threading her fingers through his hair tightly.

And he knows she's worth so much more than a quick fuck in the front seat of his car, but he needs her now.

He needs to show her that she's it for him.

(She already knows.)

(He's it for her, too.)

A/N: Review, please! :)


End file.
